(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport fishing and, more particularly, to a system for attracting fish using a controlled release fish attractant.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing with artificial lures and/or natural baits for game fish, such as large mouth bass, small mouth bass, pike, walleye, and a variety of saltwater game fish has become increasingly popular in the past several years. Millions of dollars are spent on the equipment, lures, boats and other gear that facilitates sport fishing. In particular, the pursuit of the large mouth bass is the subject of a great deal of attention by the public. There are tournaments, for both professionals and amateurs, and the sport is becoming increasingly popular.
Many kinds of lures have been developed to assist the fisherman in catching freshwater fish, such as the large mouth bass. These lures take a variety of shapes, sizes and are made of a variety of materials. A great deal of time is spent in order to obtain the right lure for the right conditions. Pursuit of the saltwater game fish has become increasingly popular, as well. Tournaments for various saltwater species are held on a regular basis throughout the country. Saltwater game fishing utilizes a variety of artificial lures, as well as, live bait and cut bait.
In addition to lure development, fish attractants have been developed for application to the artificial lures. These fish attractants are designed to emit a scent and/or to have a taste that is attractive to the fish and to work in conjunction with the designed action of the lure. The purpose of the attractant is, in conjunction with the lure, to cause the fish to strike the lure so that the fisherman can catch the fish. Attractants may also be used on live bait and cut bait.
Fish attractants have taken many forms. Soft plastic baits, such as plastic worms, lizards and crayfish have been impregnated with various attractants producing a smell and/or taste which has proved to be attractive to the large mouth bass. Spray bottles containing an attractant have been used to apply a spray to hard baits, such as the crank bait or the spinner bait, and to soft baits before it is cast into the water. An attractant applied in this manner tends to dissipate in the water as the lure is being retrieved and is intended to aid in luring the fish to the lure along with the designed movement of the lure.
Many artificial lures have a great deal of flash or movement in the water, which causes commotion and causes the fish to attack the lure. The attractants are often used as a complimentary additional means to attract the fish to ensure the catch. The fish attractants are applied in different ways. The primary method for the application of a fish attractant is with a spray bottle. The spray bottle is utilized to spray the attractant on the lure before it is cast. In some cases, attractant impregnated adhesive strips are provided to affix to the lure to disperse the attractant in the water as the bait is being retrieved. Also available for use are gels and pastes impregnated with fish attractant. The use of a paste or a gel is accomplished by applying the paste or gel directly onto the lure and the attractant is released into the water as the lure is retrieved towards the fisherman. Liquid attractants are also available. The liquid is poured onto the bait to coat it before the lure is cast. Fish attractants that are most often used are various types of fish oils, salt, garlic oil and any other types of chemicals that have the tendency to attract the fish.
A major problem with the attractants utilized currently is that the attractant, whether it is a scent strip, an application from a spray bottle, a liquid application, a gel, or a paste dissipates in water either quickly or not at all. Consequently, repeated applications of the fish attractant may be necessary to ensure that the lure continues to be effective.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved sport fishing system which includes an effective fish attractant, which is both initially effective, while, at the same time, remains effective for an extended period of time.
The present invention is directed to a sport fishing system having: a rod and reel, including fishing line; at least one fishing lure or natural bait; and a controlled released fish attractant for applying to the fishing lure or natural bait. The system may further include an applicator for applying the controlled released fish attractant to the fishing lure or natural bait.
In the preferred embodiment, the controlled release fish attractant includes: an attractant and a substantially hydrophobic, film forming release agent. In the preferred embodiment, the attractant is water dispersible.
The attractant may be an animal by-product. The animal by-product may be an aquatic animal by-product. In the preferred embodiment, the aquatic animal by-product is selected from the group consisting of shrimp, salmon, squid, shad, sardines, anchovies, crayfish, mullet, and animal metabolites, such as pheromones.
The attractant may be a plant by-product. The plant by-product may be an aromatic plant by-product. In the preferred embodiment, the aromatic plant by-product is selected from the group consisting of anise, garlic, banana oil, and plant metabolites, such as pheromones.
The attractant may be an organic chemical. The organic chemical may be selected from the group consisting of steroids, fats, fatty acids or a nitrogen containing organic chemical. In the preferred embodiment, the nitrogen containing organic chemical is selected from the group consisting of alkaloids, amino acids, peptides, quaternary ammonium compounds, proteins and synthetic pheromones.
The attractant may further include an inorganic component, such as inorganic component is a salt. Also, the attractant may be encapsulated or complexed to further control the release time of the attractant.
In one embodiment, the substantially hydrophobic film forming releasing agent is a silicone-based polymer. Also, in the preferred embodiment, the molecular weight of the silicone-based polymer is between about 2500 and 100,000. The silicone-based polymer is an amino silicone polymer and the balance water.
In another embodiment, the substantially hydrophobic film forming releasing agent is hydrocarbon-based. Also, in the preferred embodiment, the viscosity of the hydrocarbon-based polymer is less than about 2000 cps. The hydrocarbon-based polymer is a hydrophobic fluorocarbon and the balance water.
In still another embodiment, the substantially hydrophobic film forming releasing agent is a polymer. Also, in one preferred embodiment, the polymer is an acrylic polymer and the balance water. One example is sold under the tradename Avalure AC 118 and is available from Noveon of Cleveland, Ohio. Also, in still another preferred embodiment, the polymer is a vinyl homopolymer.
The substantially hydrophobic film forming releasing agent may further include a surfactant. Also, the substantially hydrophobic film forming releasing agent may further include a thickening agent and/or further include an emulsifying agent.
In the preferred embodiment, the applicator for the controlled released fish attractant is a spray bottle, such as a hand pump applicator. However, the applicator may be an applicator kit for applying the controlled released fish attractant to the fishing lure or natural bait. In the preferred embodiment, the applicator kit may include a supply of the fish attractant and a mixing container for holding the fishing lures and/or natural baits and receiving a quantity of the fish attractant.
The fishing lure is selected from the group consisting of soft plastic baits, crank baits and spinner baits. In the preferred embodiment, the soft plastic baits are finesse baits.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a sport fishing system including: a rod and reel, including fishing line; at least one fishing lure or natural bait; and a controlled released fish attractant for applying to the fishing lure or natural bait.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a controlled release fish attractant for use in a sport fishing system, wherein the controlled release fish attractant includes: an attractant; and a substantially hydrophobic, film forming release agent.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a sport fishing system including: a rod and reel, including fishing line; at least one fishing lure or natural bait; a controlled released fish attractant for applying to the fishing lure or natural bait wherein the controlled release fish attractant includes: (i) an attractant and (ii) a substantially hydrophobic, film forming release agent; and an applicator for applying the controlled released fish attractant to the fishing lure or natural bait.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.